A Scarf For Coldina!
''A Scarf for ''Coldina! is a Christmas Special of the third series and i add some of the cartoons in the classic series. PlotEdit It is a very cold winter morning on the Island of Sodor, with Linny, Coldina, Greg and Feena in the sheds feeling the brunt of it. Linny complains that their firelighter is late, but Coldina tells them that the cold actually woke them up early. As wind and snow make the 4 wonder pets even colder, the 4 decide to take their minds off the weather by talking about warm things in hopes that they will feel less cold as a result. Coldina lists off some things known for keeping away the cold and his mind soon turns to scarves. Linny, Greg and Fenna all jokes that Coldina needs a nice warm scarf around her neck, but while he is only joking Coldina thinks happily about how warm a scarf would be until the firelighter finally arrives. The Fat Controller is much warmer that morning, as he enjoys hot porridge for breakfast while looking forward to taking some visitors on a tour of the island. He tells his wife that he has pressed his best trousers and will put them in his trunk ready to be changed into when it is time for photographs. He then leaves to catch his train. Later That Day, Coldina is soon hard at work, still thinking about scarves which is not helped by seeing everyone wearing them. Shee complains about her cold neck to Lynn and Feena, telling her she wants a scarf. Henry tells Coldina to Be Careful that warns her but after pets do not wear scarves, but Coldina retorts that Lynn and Feena cannot because his hair is too small. Lynn and Feena are furious at being insulted, but Coldina puffs away before she can answer, leaving the bigger engine to scoff it off as she gets ready to pull the special pet. At the station, Coldina Makes sure that it is time for photographs and the Fat Controller is waiting impatiently for his trousers which are in one of the trunks being carried on a baggage trolley across the line. The two porters pulling the trolley walk backwards to make sure nothing falls off, but they are also no able but to make sue that Coldina sees what Greg coming. Greg is still feeling cheeky, selfish and grumpy, arrives at the station and his drivershuts off steam as usual. Coldina didn't see what Greg was Coming In, She hears that Makes a Snowflake Powers but Just Then Greg decides to startle the coaches by coming in as quietly as possible as she makes a noise so loudly, however she hears the porters do not hear him either. Greg feels grumpy and all of a sudden but when he does not stop until it is too late, as Coldina makes Greg in a hurry and he falls and crushes the trolley and sends the luggage and a crate of jam flying into the air and Coldina Yells Out "Look Out, Greg!". The jam ends up splattering across Greg, the passengers and the Fat Controller. Meanwhile the Fat Controller's hat lands on Greg's arm and his best trousers end up wrapping themselves around Greg's head. Everyone is very angry, especially the Fat Controller who snatches his top hat before discovering what has become of his trousers making him even angrier. He tells Greg that they will have to pay the passengers for their ruined clothes and warns him to never play tricks on the coaches again. Coldina helps Greg, still covered with jam and wearing the trousers, feels very silly and embarrassed and quickly leaves to be washed. Coldina makes Greg soon encounters Surfer Raspberry, who makes Coldina jokes that Greg found a 'scarf' after all and runs off to tell Lynn. That night, Linny, Coldina, Feena and a clean Greg prepare to go to sleep happy that the firelighter has agreed to arrive earlier the next day and feels grumpy but went to sleep. Lynn arrives, having enjoyed taking the passengers on their tour and feels sorry for Coldina but cannot resist a small joke as she mentions the weather is meant to be warmer the next day so there will not be any need for a scarf. Coldina assures her friends that she is now well aware after She makes sure Greg that pets do not need scarves but nice warm capes instead as a result, Coldina is Given a Scarf To Lynn. CharactersEdit * Linny * Lynn * Surfer Raspberry * Coldina * Feena * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The New Signalman (cameo) * The Firelighter (mentioned) LocationsEdit * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Topham Hall * Hawin Croka * The Watermill (deleted scene) * Shunting Yards (mentioned) TriviaEdit * This episode is based on the story Percy and the Trousers from The Railway Series book, Henry the Green Engine. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first episode narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK, Aku Laitinen in Finland, Gro Solemdal in Norway for television broadcasts and Håkan Mohede alone in Sweden. ** This is Short as a Bonus Thomas Episode ** The first episode produced solely by The Britt Allcroft Company. ** The first episode released on home media before airing on television in the UK and in the USA, as well as including an "early narration." ** Britt Allcroft's first episode as producer. This was also Angus Wright's first episode as executive producer. ** The first christmas special in the episode to use the shot of Thomas in front of Tidmouth Sheds for the end credits. * A deleted scene shows a troublemaker getting splashed with jam. This shot is later used in Accidents Will Happen. Another deleted scene shows Coldina makes sure that Greg pulling the red branch line coaches past the water mill. A third shows Coldina makes Greg wearing trousers. * When first repeated on CiTV in 1993, Linny, Coldina, Greg and Feena's dialogue at the beginning had been trimmed and all the scenes featuring Raspberry were cut out to fit the timeslot. * A CGI Series recreation of the scene where Coldina makes Greg crashes into the baggage trolley was made for Blue Mountain Mystery. * In the restored version, it appears to be dark outside during the scenes of Linny, Coldina, Greg and Feena at the shed. Also, the shot of Coldina's eyes animating as makes sure Greg yells, "Oh!" is slowed down and the shots of the jam and crates falling on Greg are rearranged. In addition, in James' close-up, steam is flowing and James' eye movement is different. * P * Greg's accident was based on an event which took place at a railway station in Salisbury, Wiltshire. * A large brown building, the fire station and the steel rig from TUGS can be seen. GoofsEdit * Percy's trucks disappear when he passes Dryaw. * In the final UK version, when the Fat Controller says, "I shall put them trousers in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken," Michael Angelis waits an unusually long length of time before adding, "he said to his wife." * When Percy puffs alongside Henry, the track he was on leads to a dead end. * One of the porters' trousers keep changing from green to brown. * Coldina makes sure Greg appears to have derailed after hitting the trolley, but he is still on the track in the next shot. * Lady Hatt is seen as one of the people wearing scarves at Dryaw, but she was just seen with Sir Topham Hatt. * The trousers are largely out of scale. * In the restored version, when Percy puffs alongside Henry, he stops a little ahead of Henry, but in the next scene, he is right next to Henry. * When the narrator says "Thomas and Percy were cold and cross," Thomas' eyes are wonky. * When Percy crashes into the trolley, he seems to have run it over after he jumps. However, in the next shot the trolley is somehow in front of him. * Before Percy puffs by the workmen he has no headlamp, then gains one puffing past them and it then disappears after leaving. * Sir Topham Hatt is wearing his first-second series hattless head. * Coldina looks happy but makes sure Greg realized when he is crashing into the trolley. * When Coldina makes Greg crashes into the trolley, one of the porters appears to be wobbling. * The crate that was spinning in the air fell twice on Greg. * There had been two suitcases on the trolley that were pulled upward before Percy crashed into the trolley. * James' face is loose when Percy pulls up alongside him. * When Coldina makes Greg leaves after having his accident, Sir Topham Hatt and the passengers do not have jam on them. QuotesEdit * Thomas: of the blizzard All I want is a warm boiler. Fire lighter knows that. He's late! * Percy: He's not late. This weather woke us up early. * Narrator: Gusts of wind swirled around the shed, tossing flakes of snow towards Thomas. Then they swooshed around Percy, too. * Percy: Why don't we talk about something else? * Thomas: Yes, like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. * Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things, like sunshine and steam. * Thomas: And fire lighters. * Percy: himself in a scarf Scarves! * Thomas: Scarves?! That's what you need, Percy. A wooly scarf around your funnel. _______________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: his top hat Mine! Percy, look at this. * Percy: Yes, Sir. I am, Sir. * The Fat Controller: My best trousers, too. * Percy: Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. * The Fat Controller: We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches. ______________________________________________________________________________________ * James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Linny Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Feena Category:Season 3 Episodes